Untold Stories of Los Perdidos
The Untold Stories of Los Perdidos is a series of DLC episodes that show aspects of'' Dead Rising 3'''s story and events that Nick was never a part of. These stories are narrated by Jamie Flynt. They feature characters that were important to fill in holes of the story, such as a commander of the military forces, an illegal, and the first required psychopath in the game. Each DLC is a little less than two hours in length, following the exploits of Adam Kane, Hunter Thibadeuax, Brad Parks, and an illegal named Angel. The main cast, although making occasional cameos, do not play any major role in the DLC. Episode 1: Operation Broken Eagle Episode 1 focuses on Adam Kane, a commander of the military who has had his troops sent into Los Perdidos by General Hemlock to kill the President for going too soft on the illegals. As they ride into the city in a helicopter, they are forced to evacuate when their chopper is hit by an RPG fired by Clyde and Mel. Kane lands on the ground near the Los Perdidos River, and must find the site of the helicopter crash to retrieve the data stored in the black box. The helicopter is a flaming mess when Kane finds it crashed in Ingleton. Kane must retrieve the Flight Data Recorder and the Larvae Container from the crash site. With the larvae in hand, Kane's next orders are to use the larvae to cleanse the Ingleton Motel of any illegals. Afterwards, Kane is directed towards the Ingleton Taxi Company where the military plans to set up base. When he arrives, Kane must clear out the base so that the site can be safely used. Once all of the zombies have been killed, backup can be signaled by firing a flare from the rooftop. Bravo team will come in and cover the base while Kane goes to retrieve supplies for Charlie Company. At the Huge Industrial Co. warehouse, Kane will find most of the members of Charlie deceased. He rides their supply tank, the Armadillo back to the taxi company. Once the tank has been returned, Kane is sent to investigate the Museum of the Americas, where the President was last spotted. When he arrives, he must defend himself against the soldiers protecting the President. These soldiers would have been a part of Diego's unit. After clearing the area, a GPS Tracker is found on the stage where the President was giving her speech. The tracker gives the President's location in northern Sunset Hills. As he nears the location, a radio message will come in saying that the President is using the Mayor's Mansion as a stronghold. The area has been barricaded and fortified. Using the back entrance, the mansion can be entered. After defeating all of the President's security, she can be secured and brought back to the compound. A short glimpse of Nick Ramos is seen as Kane is seen back at the base. He has been given his final orders, to destroy the black box that was on the chopper. Before he has a chance to, a soldier brings in the zombified president. Kane shoots her before she is able to turn the soldier, and orders that she be removed from the premises afterwards. He then radios over that he has destroyed the black box, but in actuality, he only pretended to. A soldier comes in to inform Kane that somebody (Nick) has breached the facility and is trying to free the captives. This episode includes 5 new base weapons - Automatic Shotgun, Nitrogen Cannon, Tactical Axe, Combat Knives, and the S19-SHVR. It also adds the Armadillo and The Beast combo weapon (Auto-Shotgun + Chainsaw). Kane can hack ZDC cameras for PP points, and collect the dog tags of deceased soldiers. Clearing out safe zones will reward Kane with 5,000 PP as well. Episode 2: Fallen Angel Episode 2 focuses on Angel, an illegal who is trying to help her fellow illegals. It is revealed she has a drinking problem due to the outbreak and number of deaths caused by it. The episode starts at the Sunset Hills High School safe house, where Angel is asked by Doug to investigate a crashed yacht for supplies. Angel finds the yacht crashed and on fire in Central City. There are no survivors on board, but she is able to find a Med Pack. While on board, Doug informs her that they have lost contact with a group of illegals in South Almuda and asks her to investigate. While on her way there, Doug will also tell Angel about the security cameras in the area which the military may be using to track the illegals movements. When Angel reaches the South Almuda safe house, she finds that the illegals have been killed by the military. Winnie manages to escape, and Angel pursues her. Angel manages to find Winnie, but is called by Doug to return to the high school, as they are now under attack. When Angel arrives, she helps Doug clear out the soldiers so that her fellow illegals can escape. Doug asks Angel to meet him at the Los Perdidos Communication Tower, as he thinks that this is the best new location to use as a safe house. Angel meets Doug at the tower, she helps him fend off zombies while he opens the place up. Angel helps Doug clear ou the safe house and then leaves to find a food truck. She finds the Feastmobile outside of Hamburger Fiefdom in Ingleton. Before she returns with the food truck, she must also collect weapons from the various weapon caches. After she returns the food and weapons to the communication tower, Doug will ask that Angel meet him at the Los Perdidos Court House. He has planned an ambush for the soldiers, and relies on Angel for cover. The two manage to get information from one of the soldiers that people are being taken to Central Storage. After rescuing the people at Central Storage, she decides to act as a decoy. Knowing the the military are watching on cameras, she gives them the false safe house location as The Burgess-Dawson hotel. She waits for the soldiers to arrive, and kills as many of them as she can before she herself is killed. Her body is found with a bullet in her head when Nick meets up with Annie and Red during Chapter 3. This episode adds Machine Pistols, Spiked Mace, Defibrillator Units, and Zombie Gas. It adds a food truck and a new combo weapon, too. Angel can also burn ZDC posters as an added collectible. Episode 3: Chaos Rising Chaos Rising follows the story of Hunter Thibodeaux, the leader of the biker gang and the first required psychopath, who is on a quest for revenge against another biker member. Hunter was second in command of the biker gang he was a member of, until he was framed by another member, arrested, and jailed. When the Los Perdidos outbreak occurs, he manages to escape his confinement and return to his gang. He discovers there that the one who framed him, Spider, has taken over the group, and turned it against him. Spider then tries to kill Hunter, but he manages to survive the attack. Hunter then flees to meet an old friend, Torque, who helps him build a new custom motorcycle. Hunter then shortly leaves Torque to hunt down and kill Spider's three commanders, and returns, only to find that Spider has killed him. Seeking revenge, Hunter finds Torque's custom bike, the Rollerhawg, and ambushes the biker hideout. The other bikers watch as Hunter and Spider fight, with Hunter eventually winning and killing him. Now that he'd killed their leader, Hunter became the new head of the gang and once again gains the support of the bikers. This is short lived however, as Nick Ramos and Rhonda Kreske enter the area only moments later, which eventually leads to Hunter's death. Episode 4: The Last Agent This episode has yet to be released, but we know it will star a police officer named Brad Parks. It is unknown of what significance he has to the plot, if any. Category: Article stubs Category: Downloadable Content Category: Dead Rising 3